


Smile When You Call Me That

by 1dasfudge



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Jakob Dylan song, M/M, drunk john and paul, drunk tears, just warning you now lol, short and bittersweet, spilling their feelings, will they stay or go?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dasfudge/pseuds/1dasfudge
Summary: After being on and off, they finally call it quits.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Smile When You Call Me That

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Thought I'd drop a quick one before I disappear off the face of the earth (School's starting up again lol) Anyway this is another fic based on a song, one of my favorite songs actually. Smile When You Call Me That by Jakob Dylan check it out if you wanna cry with me lol. Btw what you're gonna read is a very quick spur of the moment thing, i thought about it like an hour ago while listening to said song! xx :)

John’s hands gripped the bottle, his eyes swiveled towards the back of his head. A headache is coming and he can feel it. He tilted his head towards the edge of the couch as he took a long swig of the dark substance. It’s been like this every weekend as the year ends. The only thing that’s different is that Paul is slumped across from him, with a drink in his hands too. They haven’t been like this in years. John clears my throat as he stands, just to fall back down on the couch. He groans.

“Are you done yet?”

Paul looks at his bottle. “No.” 

They were bar hopping an hour ago and they're back in John’s empty apartment. It’s just them two and they have nothing to say, because there is nothing to say. Instead of talking about the recent fights they had they drink, bottle by bottle.

John sighed. “We had a good night, right?” Paul just scoffs. “Come off it, it was a good night.”

“I guess.” Paul mumbled.

“I’ve been thinking-”

“Uh oh.”

“Did you really mean what you said the other day?”

Paul smacked his lips. “I said a lot of things the other day-”

“You know what I mean.”

“The ‘our love is dead’ part?” Paul chuckled.

“Why do you do that?”

“What?”

“Laugh. Like this love is a joke.”

Paul rolled his eyes. “You know how I get when I’m drunk…”

“Be honest with me now.”

Paul took a long pause. He sighs as the walls become part of a fun house, changing figures in a blink of an eye. “I mean… ain’t it?”

“...I don’t think so.” John took a swig out of his bottle.

“I knew you were gonna be like this. I told you so…” Paul said smiling.

The smoke twisted in its artistic way, forming curls in the gloom. John sniffles. “We can’t just end it like this.”

“Why not?”

John carefully sat up and rested his arms on his hands. His head was down. “Tell me the truth.”

Paul smirked. “I’m drunk, you’re insane. I can’t quit, you won’t change.”

“Paul-”

“You left me remember?”

“I know but… I should’ve never let you go. Paul please…” John looked up to reveal a tear stained face. “Think about this, I’m begging you. Can we just try again?”

“John-”

John slips to the floor, the half empty bottle rolls on the ground as he crawls across the floor to meet Paul on the other side. Paul can’t move, though he wants to. John makes it to his knees and rests his head on Paul’s lap. His tears silently soaked Paul’s jeans.

“I don’t think we can.” Paul says with his voice breaking. “There’s been too much bad shit you know?”

John wraps his arms around Paul and brings him closer. Paul stroked John’s hair, not saying anything.

“My arms are useless if they don’t have you… I need you. Without you, life’s gonna be hell. I just- I just want you here. Can you at least do that?”

Still not saying a word Paul plants a kiss on John’s head and stays there, for as long as John needs him to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? :)


End file.
